My Friend
by Sorehai
Summary: A collection of poems from Axel to his best friend.
1. My Friend

A/N: Oh KH2, it's truly a beautiful, beautiful thing. This poem came to me after seeing a few things in the game. I was a big fan of Axel ever since chain of memories. KH2 just made it bigger. I find the friendship between Axel and Roxas to be VERY endearing and heart felt. I wanted to work with that in some way and this poem came to be. Hope you enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: Man, if I publically said I owned this I would get shot down by lightning... Er, all belong to Square. Like all good RPG's anyway...

* * *

**My Friend**

You were my best friend...

But now you're gone

and I'm alone again...

You gave me a heart.

I actually cared.

Roxas...

I fear I'll disappear.

What's scarier?

Knowing we won't be there...?

Or no one remembering

we were even there...?

We're both Nobodies...

The ones who could think.

The ones who could live.

I wanted to be whole...

And with you...

I felt like I really existed

because of you...

I really think I love you...

You're my friend,

you've always been.

So why is it,

I may never see you again?

Is that fate?

Because we never really lived...

I want to be whole...

So maybe I'll be with you again...

Y'know what Roxas,

it's kinda funny.

Are Nobodies allowed

to have best friends?

Even though,

someday...

You and I will fade away...

And that my friend,

will be our end...

Another life doesn't exist,

but mine with you will never end...

_

* * *

_

Yes, most of this was all figurative and what not. I meant this to be finding a soul mate and having nothing to do with romance. Just a strong bond from one friend to another. I think I captured Axel well. Some of his lines may not sense, but to him they make perfect sense. I can only hope you see what I mean. All feedback welcome.


	2. Friendship?

A/N: Second poem for my collection! Well, let's go.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Friendship?

_You were..._

_the only one I ever liked..._

_You made me realize_

_that Nobodies can have friends..._

_That's what you were,_

_weren't you?_

_Even though..._

_everyone said you didn't care..._

_About me,_

_or about having "friends"._

_They said you couldn't care,_

_that you weren't supposed to._

_But that's not true..._

_You could feel._

_You said you felt warmth_

_after I hugged you..._

_That wasn't a lie..._

_Was it...?_

_They all laughed at me..._

_all because I said..._

_"I like you."_

_Is it so wrong_

_to create those feelings,_

_for a friend...?_

_Even if the creation becomes so strong,_

_that on your last day..._

_I said I loved you Roxas..._

_And as you were walking away,_

_I heard you say: I love you too..._

_Was that a lie?_

_Was our friendship a lie?_

_Was our love...a lie?_

_Were our words lies?_

_Even though..._

_I can't see you again..._

_I want you to know..._

_My friendship was real,_

_my friendship was true..._

_But most of all,_

_I'd sacrifice my heart _

_just for you..._

_You're my friend,_

_you've always been..._

_If I could,_

_I'd love you..._

_over and over again..._

_

* * *

_This could be brotherly love, best friend love, or some AkuRoku. It all depends on how you look at it. 


	3. A Lonesome Friend

A/N: Prepare for anger and angst, courtesy of me through Axel's eyes. Essentially, Axel doesn't like Namine. Roxas likes Namine. Therefore, Axel doesn't really like Roxas in this poem. Hence the anger. It softens at the end though… I couldn't resist… Oh, it's long... Heh heh...

* * *

_If I could, _

_I'd cry…_

_But you wouldn't hear me,_

_**Would** __you?_

_You don't remember me,_

_Do you?_

_I don't matter anymore,_

_Do I? _

_You're too busy chasing her,_

_**Aren't**__ you…?_

_I found you first…_

_I met you first…_

_I trusted you first…_

_And now you're gone…_

_You really make me believe…_

_That I'm living a lie…_

_A lie that you told me…_

_So long ago…_

_You said I was your **friend**…_

_Where are you now…?_

_You're nowhere to be found…_

_You said you'd come back…_

_When **exactly **was **that**…?_

_Even after your memories came back…_

_I'm **nothing** to you now…_

_I'm a **thing** of the past…_

_After seeing you…_

_Carry on about her…_

_I really feel like…_

_I am a Nobody, _

_Aren't I?_

_Nobodies **can't **have friends,_

_Can they?_

_Not when… _

_They don't have hearts…_

_Hearts can be so easily broken…_

_You know **that**,_

_don't you,_

_**Roxas**..._

_It must be **so **tempting… _

_I know…_

_I'd snap hers in **two**…_

_But you don't **care**,_

_Do you?_

_I don't **count** anymore,_

_Do I?_

_All because I'm a Nobody…_

_And Nobodies **can't** have friends… _

_If we could,_

_We would be **happy**._

_But I can't be happy,_

_Can I?_

_All because you left…_

_I was left with longing…_

_And then I found you…_

_You didn't remember…_

_You **refused** to…_

_And I found myself saying _

_The one thing _

_I never wanted to say again…_

_Not to you…_

_The name's Axel,_

_Got it memorized?_

_She got there first…_

_That's what you memorized…_

_Her name was Namine._

_She was trying to help you._

_My heart broke again, _

_When you ran away… _

_You ran from me…_

_To her… _

_I saw you again,_

_Your face etched with_

_No regret…_

_You remembered…_

_But it didn't matter…_

_I don't count anymore…_

_That's right isn't it?_

_You left me…_

_For her…_

_I never saw you again…_

_I saw him lots of times…_

_But never you…_

_I'd cry…_

_I really would…_

_I still miss you…_

_You might have not been_

_My friend_

_But I was **your**_ _friend… _

And that'll never change…

Not even in the end…

You were the only one

I ever liked…

I liked to think,

I was happy at one time…

Even if…

You ended up leaving me…

I still like you…

I still miss you…

That will never change…

This won't either…

I hated her…

All because you liked her…

She took you…

And kept you away forever…

**Why…?**

**Why** couldn't **I**

get away with **that**?

Why couldn't it be…

Just like old times…?

Where you were...

Always by my side...


	4. Wish For Me, My friend

**A/N:** And another Axel poem has been added to the collection. I like to think this is one of my more direct poems. Imagine the scenario anyway you wish.

* * *

What? 

So you're back now, huh?

Just.

Like.

That.

Should I be overwhelmed with joy?

Oh, I'm overwhelmed all right…

We **both** know I am.

So,

why are you **here**?

After all this time,

coming back felt right?

What happened?

Precious Namine abandon you?

Your other half decide

he was better off **without** you?

Please…

Don't give me that look,

it doesn't work **anymore**.

You gave up…

on being my friend…

You just had to keep fighting me,

all until the end.

Why Roxas?

WHY?

You threw…

You threw it away…

Something Nobodies can only dream about…

Friendship…

But you don't care do you?

You never cared…

You couldn't…

And you still can't.

I thought I liked you,

despite everything I **did**.

But now…

Why'd you…

Why'd you mess it all up?

Huh, Roxas?

You walked away,

drifted far, far away…

Ended up who knows where…

Don't you dare…

Don't you dare say you were hurt.

You walked away.

You decided to leave.

Hey **traitor**, for once,

let's make it about me.

Here's something new,

I fit in.

How so?

What's a Nobody Roxas?

Is it a **person?**

Or is it a **thing?**

A twisted little thing,

that does what it's supposed to do.

I finally fit in.

I'm just a thing like everyone else.

Y'know…

They all gave up on you.

The moment you were gone

the Organization couldn't care less

if they wanted to Roxas.

At some point… I understood that too.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to scream.

I **wanted** to be angry.

That rage I should feel…

It's not there…

No matter how much I imagine it to be…

I finally understand now.

Nobodies can't hate.

Nobodies can't love.

Nobodies can't cry.

Nobodies can't regret.

Nobodies can't do anything.

Congratulations Roxas…

You made me realize.

Things shouldn't try having friends.

It isn't possible.

It isn't logical.

Things don't get what they want.

Nobodies **don't **get what they want.

Nobodies **can't **have friends, Roxas.

In a way, that's what you told me when you walked away…

Why do I want to be mad?

Why do I wish to be consumed with rage?

That's why you're here?

That's what this is all about…?

Fine.

Here's your **answer**.

It's better to be angry,

instead of wishing for a friend…

A friend to save you

before you reach the end…


End file.
